


obedience

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 今天的沃兹，实在是太奇怪了。常磐庄吾不擅长找不同游戏——事实上，未来的魔王什么游戏都不太擅长——但他很熟悉自己的辅佐官。平时的沃兹不会在他的三声呼唤后才迟缓地现身，以往活泼宛如一条额外附肢的围巾垂头丧气地耷拉在脖子上，逢魔降临历有气无力地贴在他的手臂与胸口之间。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	obedience

**Author's Note:**

> ※是■■时突然被魔王召唤了的Woz，脑洞来源是我和木本本半夜聊天内容，我写的好糟糕呜呜呜  
> ※OOC，很崩坏，无逻辑，没头没尾，超级我流，充满假大空词汇，球球剧情不要打我脸（碎碎念）  
> ※直到今天我才知道我词汇量匮乏到了什么程度——形容词名词动词副词量词拟声词等各种层面上来说。

今天的沃兹，实在是太奇怪了。

常磐庄吾不擅长找不同游戏——事实上，未来的魔王什么游戏都不太擅长——但他很熟悉自己的辅佐官。平时的沃兹不会在他的三声呼唤后才迟缓地现身，以往活泼宛如一条额外附肢的围巾垂头丧气地耷拉在脖子上，逢魔降临历有气无力地贴在他的手臂与胸口之间。

对辅佐官的怪异异常敏锐的未来魔王发现对方甚至没有别好左耳后的银色发卡，几缕头发掉下来遮住了大半个耳廓。

那可是即使世界毁灭，也要保持着这种麻烦发型的沃兹。不知道在未来是谁来帮他打理头发，难道魔王的寝宫里还自带发型师吗？

庄吾心不在焉地听着沃兹的报告——明明是他突然想起打败敌人的线索，主动召唤了对方——但他的思绪早就坐着时间魔神不知飞到哪一年去了。

不过，沃兹的报告也是同样心不在焉。如果魔王的精力再集中一点的话，会发现家臣的语速似乎被摁下了快进键，语句中断处还夹杂着急促的深呼吸，如同无助的溺水者偶尔浮出水面的瞬间贪婪地摄取氧气。

“呐，沃兹，”常磐庄吾突然开口，被呼唤者全身明显地颤抖了一下，“你没发烧吧？脸，很红诶。”

魔王毫无征兆地踮起脚伸手抚上辅佐官的额头。

沃兹猛地后退一步，后背撞在墙壁上，表情因为痛楚有了一瞬间的扭曲。

“抱歉，我的魔王。”沃兹转身背对魔王——在平日的他看来是多么失礼的行为。从肩部的起伏来判断庄吾认为他正在颤抖着深呼吸，仿佛一场大战结束后的调息。

果然，今天的沃兹太奇怪了。

此时拿出王者作风的常磐庄吾伸出双臂扳住沃兹的肩膀，强硬地命令后者转身。沃兹虚弱地对抗了几下，最终还是无法向他的魔王使出全力从而再次面对庄吾。

沃兹的表情说不出是痛苦、快乐、屈辱，还是这一切杂糅在他端正清秀的脸孔上。他细长的眼角带着一丝红色，嘴唇由于忍耐痛苦或别的什么理由被沃兹自己咬破了一角，血丝匀散在红肿的下唇上。

看起来……好软。

常磐庄吾脑子里闪过一个奇怪的念头，在理智夺得身体的控制权之前直觉先一步行动，扯着沃兹的围巾迫使身材颀长的家臣弯下身子，然后吻上了对方的唇。

两人俱是一惊，但没人率先推开对方。青涩的吻也许只能称得上是原始的掠夺，呼吸与津液在唇齿之间传递，魔王与他的辅佐官毫无章法地接吻然后不由自主地拥抱着对方。

事情为什么会发展成这样……这个念头短暂地出现又消失，如同逃逸出沸腾液体的空气泡。少年魔王生活的时代娱乐行业显然更为发达健全，年长的辅佐官在这方面远比魔王稚拙，只能任由上位者吻他，再放开他，适才想起推拒。

“我、我的魔王，对不起，我先……”

他的魔王先一步扯去他用来瞬移的围巾，断绝了沃兹一切的逃生手段。庄吾惩罚性地咬上家臣伸出高耸领口的喉结，换来对方一声带着压抑的呻吟。沃兹身体一软，顺着墙壁滑落在地上，魔王的身体挤进他修长的双腿之间，手指顺着长袍的下摆划过辅佐官肌肉匀称的大腿，却未经布料的阻隔直接触碰到了对方勃起的性器。

“沃兹，你……”联想到家臣方才怪异的言行举止，惊讶过后的魔王嘴角扬起一分弧度，“难道刚才来这里之前，你在自……”

“别说了，求您别——噫——请，请不要碰！”

常磐庄吾纤长的手指握住家臣的要害，恶劣地在柱身上画着圈，打断辅佐官拒绝的话语。

“呐，沃兹，衣冠不整地出现在王面前，这可是不敬啊……？”

此时还是个少年的魔王脸上带着混杂了羞涩和促狭的笑容，不知从何而来的压迫感却使沃兹感到某种飘忽的窒息。对权利和力量的渴求与性欲从根本上是同源而生，此时掌控着他而在未来将掌控一切的这个人是逢魔时王，沃兹从来到2018年的第一天就清楚这一点，这种认知在此刻达到了顶峰——

——这个人是他的王者，是世界的王者。他自由地支配一切，万物都只能在他掌心挣扎起舞，而沃兹面对他只有服从与忠诚。

沃兹在烽火连天狼烟遍地的未来从未有过爱慕的异性（抑或同性），他的心神和理智从来只容得下他的魔王。从很久以前（或很久以后）开始即使是在自渎时他也只能想起魔王的面孔和声音，魔王的崇高与他低贱的欲望混合在一起，让他沉湎于快感与罪孽感的漩涡。

所以方才在耳边传来魔王的呼唤时他甚至还来不及整理好自己长袍下光裸的双腿，王的关心与触碰更是让他无所适从。他的确是犯下了不敬的重罪——他爱上了他的魔王，他亵渎了他的魔王。

“那么就请您惩罚我吧。”沃兹也还给他的魔王一个微笑，带着如愿所偿的纵容和献祭时的义无反顾。

常磐庄吾也是第一次见到这样的沃兹，素常整齐的扣子乱七八糟地咧开，露出常年不见阳光的白皙胸膛，长袍下摆卷到腰部，秀气的要害器官躺在自己的掌心，笑容冶艳又顺从，如同一只狡黠的黑猫向饲主露出柔软的腹部。

庄吾双手握住辅佐官的性器，稍微有点窘迫地上下套弄起来。他是第一次碰到除了自己以外其他同性的生殖器官，但幸好沃兹看起来并不介意庄吾生涩的技术，似乎仅仅是魔王的触碰就足以让他感到兴奋。充血的器官在魔王手上跃动着，然后射出浑浊浓白的精液，黏黏糊糊地飞溅在少年魔王的手指上。

“……这算什么惩罚啊。”庄吾无奈地笑笑，伸去抽卫生纸的手却被辅佐官拦下。

沃兹轻轻把魔王的手指含进口中，舌尖在指缝间划过卷走苦涩的白色悬浊液。

“我的魔王……我怎么能让我肮脏的……沾在您身上。”

沃兹半吊着眼睛望向庄吾，叼着他的手指含含糊糊地向魔王致歉，来不及吞咽的唾液在唇角划出一道淫靡的细线。

“沃兹，吃东西的时候不要讲话啊。”

庄吾的手指恶劣地探向更深处，带了几分力气压弄着沃兹的喉舌，引发了家臣生理性的干呕。沃兹炽热的口腔似乎引起了魔王的玩心，手指在对方的唇间来回进出，在此情此景下带上了几分色情的暗示。

“我——我的魔王。”最终得到自由的沃兹伸手为庄吾宽衣解带，主动含住魔王的性器舔弄起来，“您可以……随意地，使用我。”

不用他开口，青涩的少年魔王早已凭借着有限的生理学知识摸到了他身后，却意外感到了湿润柔软的触感。

“您可以直接进来，我的魔王。”沃兹忍受着尖叫和喘息向他的魔王发出邀请，却看到庄吾瞬间凝重的脸色。属于逢魔时王的压迫感又一次从少年纤细的身体里喷薄而出，这一次甚至让沃兹感到某种滞重的恐惧。

“沃兹，你为什么……”

常磐庄吾显然把他的臣子自我抚慰时所必须的准备当做了某种背叛的证据，脸上的表情带了几分阴郁森冷。太过了解对方的沃兹瞬间理解了他的魔王突发怒火的原因，但全部解释说明的话语却被一个粗暴的插入搅成支离破碎的呻吟。

“……如你所愿。”

少年的律动全力以赴却又不讲章法，直直地蹭过家臣的敏感点，给沃兹带来最大程度的痛苦与快乐。饶是他被魔王召唤之前已经做过充分的扩张与润滑，仍是无法全盘承受庄吾带着怒火的冲撞。

生理性泪水从他的眼角划过脸颊，滴在嘴角的伤口上带来焦灼的咸味、苦楚与尖锐的刺痛。沃兹是最合格的辅佐官，他不能允许自己与魔王之间有着隔阂与误解。在与了无经验而且还在生闷气的魔王做爱时清晰地吐字是那么困难，即使如此沃兹也努力向魔王证明着他的忠诚。

“我的魔王……没有别人……从来都没有别人，我、我一直都想着您一人——无、无论何时……”

天知道大脑和心理同时承受着冲击的辅佐官梳理好七零八落的逻辑再清晰地表达出来有多困难，可他的魔王完全无视了沃兹的努力，用一遍又一遍的顶弄打断臣子的表白，对对方的心意视而不见听而不闻，身下惩罚性的交合愈演愈烈，逐渐找到窍门的魔王将力道集中在某一点上，终于使他的臣子除了哭泣呻吟什么也说不出来。

沃兹的神智陷入混混沌沌，绝望与焦灼充斥着胸口，性器却很诚实地颤抖起来，被误解的家臣即将在他的王者身下迎来新一轮射精。

就在此刻，庄吾却突然伸出手束缚住了辅佐官的根部。

“我说沃兹，你的魔王还没有得到快乐呢，你私自射精可是不行的哦？”

沃兹听出庄吾的语气中夹带着笑意，恐怕他的魔王早就听到了他的解释，却故意装聋作哑，把这场疯狂而极乐的刑罚进行到底。

“您……真是恶劣啊，我的魔王陛下。”

辅佐官无奈地叹了一口气，扬起颈子与魔王交换了一个吻。

“说我恶劣也是不敬的一部分哦，沃兹。”

“那就追加对我的惩罚吧，我的魔王。”

不敬的辅佐官再次向着恶劣的魔王微笑，两人又开始接吻，吻得细密而绵长，亘古的时间在这个吻之中消弭，重聚，又绵延，直到永久。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2019/2/8，这个真的太黑历史了呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
